Animus
by UchihaKikyo
Summary: Kyuubi VS Akatsuki, there can only be one.


_Before you start reading you have to know I began writing this story YEARS ago, long before major manga situations were answered. It was one of my favorite stories so I really want to finish it. I made A LOT of changes to the old plot I published in my other account (Kikyo-chan93) so please read again, and I hope you enjoy it._

 _ **Warning: This story has Violence, Strong Language and Adult Themes, if not yet appeared they are to come.**_

* * *

 _ **Animus.-:** a feeling or display of animosity. 2 an attitude or feeling that motivates somebody's actions._

 **Chapter 1:** ** _Konoha City_**

Konoha is a beautiful and pacific city to live in, or at least that's what the advertising signs say. Reality is a bit different.

"Dammit Naruto, why the fuck didn't you stick to the plan?!" A raven-haired cursed while running beside a blond heading to a black Corvette.

 _ **Close up. Photo Shot!**_ Name-Uchiha Sasuke; Hair Color-Black; Eye Color; Black; Age-23; Height-190 cm; Family-Deceased; Kyuubi Vicepresident; Alias; Onyx Tail

"Ha…I had to use my new glock! And what better way than killing an Akatsuki?" the blonde smirked, he opened the Corvette's driver door and got into the car.

 _ **Close up. Photo Shot!**_ Name-Uzumaki Naruto; Hair Color- Blond; Eye Color-Blue; Age-23; Height-187 cm; Family-None; Kyuubi President; Alias- Gold Tail

"We just needed the money and you ended up killing Kakuzu…" Sasuke smirked, "Three dead…seven more to go…"

Bullets began hitting their armored car, "Damn! Step on that thing now!" Sasuke yelled while opening his window, the raven-haired took his Beretta Px4 from his holster hidden in his jacket, he fired a few shots, making sure he killed some of the guys firing.

"That's what those motherfuckers get for killing Shino, we were about to be ten tails! I'm not done with them yet…" Naruto said narrowing his blue eyes, he ran over some Akatsuki henchmen blocking the way out.

"Usuratonkachi…I just cleaned my car…" Sasuke flinched looking at the blood prints in the body of the black vehicle.

"So sorry for you…" Naruto gave him a mischievous grin.

"You're cleaning it" Sasuke replied, some bullets penetrated the thick back window, "Motherfuckers!" Sasuke said firing more shots at the men near the car, "And you'll pay my windows…"

Naruto grinned, he drove out of the Akatsuki's bar parking, and his cellphone rang, he lifted his hip to get his vibrating phone out of his pocket, _click_ , "We're out…" Naruto's voice sounded in the other person's headphones.

"Ok… All is set now… Just check if the others are out too…" A red-headed guy with a microphone near his mouth said while typing several commands on his computer.

 _ **Close up. Photo Shot!**_ Name- Sabaku Gaara; Hair Color- Red; Eye Color- Green; Age-23; Height-183 cm; Family-Deceased;Kyuuby Radar and Switch Explosives Operator; Alias- Sand Tail.

"I'll call back in a sec…" Naruto replied, clicking his phone to hang up, "Sasuke I'll call Shikamaru and Neji to check if they are out of there… You call Kiba and Sai…" Naruto ordered pressing the number buttons in his phone.

The phone rang in a white Jaguar, "Neji here…"

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot!**_ Name-Hyuuga Neji; Hair Color- Brown; Eye Color-White; Age-24; Height-190 cm; Family-Deceased; Kyuubi Professional Assassin; Alias-Byakuugan Tail.

"What's your situation?" Naruto asked, stopping his car in a red traffic light, as if he didn't just get out of a war zone.

"Not good… Lee got hit by a bullet in his right arm… I don't think it's serious, but he keeps bleeding…" Neji said turning his body slightly from the steering wheel, to look at his wounded comrade.

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot!**_ Name-Rock Lee; Hair Color-Black; Eye Color-Black; Age-24; Height-189 cm; Family-Unknown; Kyuubi Professional Assassin; Alias-Lotus Tail.

"Yes, we're out…" Neji talked to Naruto, while Lee griped his arm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Right… See you guys later, head to the HQ…" Naruto ordered, then he clicked the end button in his phone, he pressed again to call Shikamaru.

"Sai… Are you two out?" Sasuke asked, he put his gun back into his holster.

"Hai. Kiba-kun and I are okay…" The black-haired guy responded.

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot**_! Name-Anbu Sai; Hair Color- Black; Eye Color- Black; Age-23; Height-185 cm; Family-Unknown; Kyuubi Spy and Professional Assassin; Alias-Ink Tail.

"Blow up that place already!" A brunette guy driving the car smirked.

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot**_! Name-Inuzuka Kiba; Hair Color-Brown; Eye Color-Black; Age-23; Height-186 cm; Family- In Witness protection program, lives on another city; Kyuuby professional assasin; Alias- K-nine Tail.

"We will, you head to the HQ…" Sasuke ordered and clicked his phone off.

"Tch… Shikamaru isn't answering…" Naruto grumbled.

"Try Chouji…" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto nodded, he clicked the buttons on his phone again and put it on his ear, the phone on the other side clicked on, "Chouji… why the hell-"Nice one Uzumaki…" A hoarse voice spoke on the phone.

"Pein…" Naruto said venomously, Sasuke shot his eyes open by the name, "Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Wanna know about your friends?" The voice sounded agitated, "I should kill them right now… Just like you did with Kakuzu…"

"You bastard just touch them and I'll rip your head off with my bare hands" Naruto menaced.

"I want 2 million…" Pein said, "Cash."

Naruto remained quiet, he narrowed his blue eyes.

"What did he say?" Sasuke urged.

"I'll give you one million…" Naruto replied.

"I don't think you're in the condition to bargain Uzumaki, it's two million or you'll have two dead bodies delivered tonight." Naruto could almost hear Pein smirking.

"I'll meet you in Rinnegan tonight…" Naruto voiced, "No weapons…"

"Very well then…" Pein was about to hang.

"The deal is off if you hurt them." Naruto uttered venomously.

"Don't worry, I try not to kill them…" Pein laughed, "I'll ki-"Until tonight Naruto-kun…" Pein interjected, the phone beeped loudly on Naruto's ear.

The blond clenched the phone, before it vibrated again, signaling a SMS message, "Feel free to blow my bar up now…" Naruto read the text in his phone's screen.

Naruto's phone rang again, he answered totally annoyed and about to throw his phone out the window, "Blow that place up… Gaara…" he said glaring at the rearview mirror. A large explosion, was heard in the distance, pieces of the building fell into the nearby places, black smoke flew up in the sky, the shadow of the fire contrasting with the setting sun. Fire brigade's sirens echoed in the streets.

Gangs appeared on the news every day, there sure were a lot of them around town, but two of them were the most dangerous and rich, each bloodthirsty on getting rid of the other, those gangs where the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki.

Both gangs win their money and reputation by trafficking drugs and weapons, or by killing anyone who gets in their way. Each gang had their big group of henchmen. The city Police department is smart enough to not interfere with these two gangs, of course there are cops that try to play the hero and are brave enough to try and stop the bloodshed; all of those end up in a graveyard.

Kyuubi at least kept it relatively legal. They moved legal drugs to drug stores and simple sold their guns and ammo to official parties and most importantly they didn't kill any innocent civilian.

Akatsuki on the other hand was blamed for the growing illegal drug market on the city and killing innocent citizens is listed as Akatsuki's favorite hobby.

Kyuubi controlled the south of Konoha, they had many gun production factories and many bars around the city, while Akatsuki controlled the north of Konoha. But even with their billion dollar business Akatsuki was not satisfied, the lust for money made Akatsuki initiate attacks against Kyuubi, and Kyuubi wasn't going to let Akatsuki took over them, both gangs knew Konoha city was too small for them, and that in some time soon, one of them was going to be eliminated.

Naruto explained the situation to Sasuke, "You'll really do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't let those two die… Besides it's not that much money…" Naruto said nonchalantly parking his car beside an enormous mansion on a hill, followed by his friend's cars, who were just arriving.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Sakura… Wh-What are we gonna do?!" A pale girl whispered to her friend, while wiping her tears off.

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot!**_ Name-Hyuuga Hinata; Hair Color- Indigo; Eye Color- White; Age-22; Height-174 cm; Family- Deceased.

"I don't know Hinata… We'll just have to do what they say so they don't kill us…" A pink-haired girl whispered back while trying to stop her own tears from coming down.

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot!**_ Name- Haruno Sakura; Hair Color- Pink; Eye Color- Green; Age-22; Height-175 cm; Family-Deceased.

A blond guy came out of the door in front of the two girls, "Stand up…" the guy said.

Sakura and Hinata stood up silently, Hinata walked nervously through the door frame, the guy eyed Sakura up and down, she shivered by feeling his intense stare, she walked beside him nervously, the guy spanked her, Sakura flinched, she felt the urge to slap him, but she remembered her hands tied up to her back.

"Nice ass…" The blonde said frighteningly, "By the way my name is Deidara…I'll be seeing you later…" he smirked.

Sakura gulped, she entered the dark room and Deidara closed the door behind her, Hinata was waiting for her, both looked around the room and saw two men tied up on chairs in a far away corner of the room, they looked horribly beaten up and seemed to be unconscious, but they couldn't do anything about it right now, they sat in some chairs in front of a wooden shiny desk.

"Working for us is not that bad, you don't have to be scared…" A deep masculine voice spoke.

"Please let us go… we won't say anything…please…" Sakura begged, she bit her bottom lip to prevent her tears from falling.

Hinata shivered by the look on the man's eyes, he had piercings all over his face, "Mm… I'm afraid that's not possible…" he said eyeing both of them, "Unless you want to die…" Pein smirked.

Both girls gulped nervously, "Let me explain to you some things…" he paused, interchanging glances around both girls, "First of all trying to escape is an absolute death penalty.", he stood up and walked towards Hinata, he used his hand to cup her face, "You must do anything we or the clients ask of you…", he smirked looking at Hinata.

"You must have at least 2000 a night if you want to eat and three nights without meeting the requirements means you're fired", he cocked a gun that was on his desk, "If you know what I mean…"

Cold sweat ran down their spines, Hinata lowered her to hide her crying face.

"My name is Pein…" the rough man said, "By the way… We will have special company tonight… So try to look your best…" he smirked "Specially you…" he said pointing at Hinata, "You're my company tonight…" Hinata shivered, "Y-Yes."

"Take them to Konan." Pein ordered one of his henchman. The man pulled them out of the room. Deidara was still waiting outside, he was making an origami bird. "I'll take them to Konan", he said "Follow me, and don't try anything funny."

The pair of girls walked at a safe distance behind Deidara,"S-Sakura…I don't know if I'll be able to do this…" Hinata said softly, "I rather die…" her face was smudged with makeup.

Sakura lifted one of her lip corners in a small smile, "I am here with you, we are going to be okay…"

Deidara opened the door slowly, both entered the room nervously, the room was full of body revealing costumes, including girls dressed on them. Everyone was smoking and narrowing their eyes at the two new ones. Deidara untied the girl's hands while they felt like bacteria being examined under a microscope.

"Are you two the new ones?" A brunette girl that was tying another girl's corset asked. "Konan is busy, Deidara, we'll take it from here." She winked at the blond man.

 _ **Close Up. Photo Shot!**_ Name- TenTen; Hair Color-Brown; Eye Color-Brown; Age-23; Height-180 cm; Family-Unknown.

"Get them ready for tonight." Deidara said while closing the door of the changing room behind him.

"My name is TenTen… nice to meet you… Ignore everyone's glares…" Tenten smiled politely and motioned them to come near her, the girls walked to get near the brunette, "I'm so sorry this happened to you…" she whispered while fighting with the other girl's corset.

"TenTen… that's too tight…" The blonde girl breathed.

 **Close Up. Photo Shot!** Name- Yamanaka Ino; Hair Color- Blonde; Eye Color- Blue; Age-23; Height-177 cm; Family- Unknown.

"I am Yamanaka Ino…" the girl said in between gasps for air, "Welcome to the club Rinnegan…"

"Haruno Sakura, and this is my friend Hyuuga Hinata…" she introduced nervously.

"You two need to calm down…" Ino smiled, "Akatsuki really won't hurt you if you do what they say…" she warned, "You've heard of them right?"

Hinata nodded, "O-One of the most d-dangerous gangs in K-Konoha…" she stammered.

"That's right… The nemesis of Kyuubi…" Tenten added, "But that's another story… You're working for Akatsuki now…"

"How did they get you?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed, "We were walking back home from work, and they just kidnapped us…"

Tenten smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry… We'll help you around here!"

"You both are unlucky to be beautiful girls so you'll be requested by many clients…" Ino uttered, eyeing Sakura's and Hinata's body, "The only thing you have to do is act like you are interested in the guy… He'll do the rest…" Ino winked.

"Let's get you some clothes…It's almost time to open…" Tenten said while looking for some fitting clothes, "Ino… you find something for Hinata-chan…I'll find something for Sakura-chan…"

"Okay…" Ino nodded, "Let's see Hinata…"

"I-Ino…can you please…give me something…that's not…too revealing?" Hinata stammered.

Ino's blue eyes glimmered, "I know the perfect suit!"

"T-TenTen are you sure this is okay?" Sakura spoke nervously, _'It's too short and…low necked…'_

Both girls grabbed their given costumes and began changing, they were obviously still shivering and nervousness, but they were hoping to not have to stay long in that place.

Hinata was changing into her costume, Ino was watching her, she glimpsed at the white-eyed's neck to see a beautiful silver chain with a star hanging from it.

"That's a beautiful necklace…" Ino smiled, "Where did you get it?"

Hinata gripped the star in front of her chest, "My mother gave it to me…it's the only thing I have that reminds me of her…" she smiled softly.

"I bet she was a beautiful woman… " Ino smiled.

"S-She sure was…" Hinata replied and continued changing into her costume.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Let me get this straight, Sasuke and you are going into the bar… We stay outside in case of any ambush…" Kiba spoke.

The nine Kyuubis were sitting in a rectangular table, Naruto and Sasuke each sitting on the head chairs.

"That's right… And remember…" Naruto said seriously, "This is only a retrieval mission… We will take guns and ammo, but we need to try and not use any…"

"Gaara, have you checked for any explosives or traps in Rinnegan?" Naruto asked turning to the red-head.

"Up until now, there's no trap, but be sure to take the ear mic, if something comes up, I'll warn you…" Gaara answered.

Naruto nodded.

"What about money…" Sasuke spoke with his hands entwined in front of him, blocking the view of his lips.

"That's nothing to worry about, I have it all ready…" Naruto grinned, he stood up from his chair, "Time to go…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

 _Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as I finish editing!_


End file.
